


Out Of Luck

by Sushiio



Category: Rooster Teeth
Genre: A little, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Hybrids, Ryan and gavin like birds ok, Sort of? - Freeform, a little fluff, i cant do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushiio/pseuds/Sushiio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A uni girls world is tipped upside down as she is thrown into the fight of the covenant vs Roosterteeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Rachel is a student who attends Newlands University. That was all she thought herself as until that day.   
/flash back/   
Rachel was in class, being taught the probabilities of alternate universes existing. As her tutor blabbed on and on, Rachel felt like each word was a stab to the head. She hadn’t been feeling well that day, as both her head and back felt like they were on fire. Rachel decided to go home and try to get some rest.   
/flash back end/   
By the time Rachel got home the pain in her body had doubled in intensity. “Damn, this just won’t die down, will it?” Rachel asked herself as she fumbled in her drawers for some aspirin and painkillers. As she was downing the last of her drink Rachel heard her phone buzzing on her bedside table. As she answered it her ears were filled with the voice of her best friend Laura. “Hey Rachel! Heard you went home early, so I thought I’d call you to make sure you’re alive and doing ok”   
Rachel smiled inwardly at the kindness her friend was showing her. “Yes Laura, I’m fine for the most part, apart from my back ache and a splitting migraine I’ll live.”   
“Good, ok I have to go now Rachel, I’ll catch you later!” And with that Laura was gone. Rachel spent her evening wrapped up in blankets on the couch watching TV until she finally went to bed.   
When Rachel woke up, she stretched out, but didn’t expect two large brown wings to stretch out with her. Freaking out at the new appendages, Rachel scrambles out of bed to her mirror. “What? I have bloody wings!” Rachel thought to herself, mentally noting the tail feathers protruding out the back of her PJ top. In her fascination, Rachel doesn’t hear the door to her cheap apartment open and close quickly. That’s when Rachel hears a noise behind her. Startled, she whips around to see a small creature that kind of looks like a….oh no. Rachel runs to dive behind her kitchen counter avoiding gunfire as she realises what the stumpy creature is. It’s kind are known as grunts, who are enemies in the videogame Halo 4. ‘But how are grunts even real? They were created on a computer, they’re nothing but lines of code!’ Rachel’s thoughts are cut short as she hears someone bust her door down and shoot at the invader. Only once the gunfire stopped does she chance a peek at her savior. Rachel had NOT expected to see who she saw.   
Standing over the now dead grunt, pistol in hand, was Ryan Haywood. All at once Rachel’s mental questions came spilling from her mouth.“ Why are you here? How did you find me? Why was there an alien in my apartment? Why are yo-” Rachel’s ranting stops as Ryan’s hand closes over her mouth. “mmff- wha - hmpfff - ryyyaahaaaan!” Rachel shouts, wings in a frenzy as she tries to get free. She ends up licking his palm to get him to release her. Gasping for air, Rachel turns to Ryan, who is wiping his hand on his jeans.   
“WHAT THE HELL RYAN?! Why’d you grab me like that?” Ryan holds his hands up with an apologetic look on his face   
“Hey, hey! couldn’t get you to be quiet, with all your questions! Jeez. Anyway, I came to take you back to the office, you’re not safe here!“ Ryan takes a step towards Rachel as she takes a step back.   
"Why? You haven’t explained anything to me yet and I can’t even focus with the pains I’m getting in these damn wings I grew just now! So, what do you have to say for yourself?” Ryan sits down on Rachel’s couch and beckons her to come sit with him.   
Carefully, Rachel sweeps her tail to one side and sits down on the small couch and turns her attention to Ryan. “Alright, this is gonna be a long one, so get comfy.” Rachel frowns.   
“ Well I can’t because of my wings, they were already fluffed up when I got up!” Rachel gives them a little shake to emphasize her point. Ryan frowns.   
“ Oh, yeah. Want me to help straighten them out?”   
“And when did you become and expert in wing anatomy?”   
Ryan chuckles and scratches the back of his neck.   
“Look, there is no way someone can be married to a vet and NOT learn something about birds and how to fix pains in their wings ok? Now, if you want my help, then you’ll sit on the couch backwards.” Rachel sighs, and turns to sit facing the couch cushions. Ryan takes that as a yes and continues. “Now, I’m gonna need you to stretch you wings out as far as you can. If you can’t do it, just think about a bird stretching it’s wings far out.” Rachel thought about a hawk, and how far their wings can pan out . Slowly, with a lot of effort, Rachel begins to lift her wings from her back, Ryan guiding them till the tips were almost touching the walls of her small living room.   
“Alright, that’s great. Now, I need you to relax your shoulders while still keeping your wings suspended. Rachel did as Ryan asked, relaxing her whole body, but keeping her wings suspended in the air. "Good job! Ok, I’m gonna start now, are you good?”   
“Yeah, I’m good” Rachel lets out a small gasp as Ryan’s hands delve into her feathers, clicking any out of place feathers back into position. For a while they both sit in a comfortable silence listening to the shuffling of feathers until Ryan speaks up.   
“So, I never got your name.”   
“My name’s Rachel, and I was wondering if you knew why I have wings in the first place?”   
Ryan shrugs, and continues working.   
“I’m not sure, but I was going to answer any questions you might have anyway, so why don’t I start with the beginning of this whole thing?”   
“Sure, go ahead.”   
“Well, it all began when we were shooting a scene for Lazer Team. We had just finished up for the day when we heard one of the technicians yelling and then gunfire. I was the first on the scene and saw what looked like an overgrown monkey, but soon saw that it was a fucking grunt. I had all the same questions as you but it all basically came down to ‘Grunts and the covenant are real and are attacking the office.’ so, we raided our zombie apocalypse supply closet which was filled with guns, melee weapons and first aid. It also turns out the covenant are fast learners, because some of them spoke English. What was weird though was all they ever said was "Where is the winged Spartan?” And that was it. Later we somehow managed to hack a covenant database and this address was in there. So, I came here thinking that whoever lives here may be of importance to them.“   
Rachel’s eyes widened. "What, so the covenant need ME for something? Am I supposed to be the 'winged Spartan’ they were talking about?!” Ryan once again shrugs and take his hands out of Rachel’s feathers, and she makes a small whine, hoping Ryan didn’t hear her. "Well, your all done, do you feel better now?” Rachel stands up, airs her wings out, and then gives Ryan a thumbs up. “Ok, Now that’s done, we should really get going cause Geoff is gonna be pissed if we don’t hurry up.” Rachel looks over at Ryan with a look of confusion. “Geoff’s here? I had the impression that you were here alone.” Ryan shakes his head, “Nah, we all decided it was best that Geoff and Michael came with me in case there was more than just a grunt here. Come on, you don’t need to pack much, just borrow some clothes when we get there.”   
Rachel grabs some essentials including her phone, laptop and a few clothes, then follows Ryan out of her apartment and down to the car waiting outside, while receiving a few looks on the way. Waiting in the dark blue car is Geoff and Michael, who both look tired and agitated. As Geoff spots the pair heading towards him he calls out to Ryan, “next time don’t spend a god damn hour in there ok? We gotta head back before dark.” Ryan notices the anxious look on Rachel’s face, and places his hand on her shoulder momentarily. “come on, lets go home.” The word 'home’ swims around in Rachel’s mind, but she pushes it away and climbs into the car besides Ryan, careful not to shove her wing in his face. Eventually Rachel gets herself settled by leaning her head on Ryan’s shoulder with her wings spread out on the seat behind her, but Ryan doesn’t seem to mind. Instead he slings his arm around Rachel’s shoulder to get comfy while, making Rachel’s cheeks go pink involuntarily. That’s how they both stayed for the whole journey to the office.


	2. Relief and kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is introduced to the people of AH

Rachel wakes up with a start at the feeling of someone tapping on the edge of her wing. She peeks through her feathers to see Ryan still sitting beside her, a soft smirk on his face. “Hey. Wake up, we’re here.” Ryan gently shifts Rachel to the other seat and gets out, and turns an outstretched arm towards her, which Rachel takes and hauls herself up and out of the car, stretching her cramped wings. By that time it was past dark, and Rachel could see a faint light coming from the door of stage 5, where Geoff was standing, waiting for her and Ryan. “You can stay in the achievement hunter office with us if you like, as we’re all basically having a big slumber party in there.” Ryan says, chuckling. Rachel gives Ryan a small nod and follows him into the building and through the maze of offices. As the pair are walking, Rachel once again receives a few looks, but they aren’t of confusion or horror. They were looks of relief and friendliness. “Why does everyone look so relieved to see me?” Rachel asks Ryan as they pass Gus and Barbara’s office. “They’re just glad that I found you and you’re safe.” Rachel isn’t very convinced that’s the only reason, but she shrugs it off as the pair pause outside the creeper clad door which belongs to the AH office. “Rachel, before we go in just know that the guys will be excited to see you.” Rachel raises her eyebrows in confusion. “why? I’m practically a nobody to them.” Rachel sees that Ryan is trying not to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Rachel, I honestly think anyone would be excited to meet a human with great feathery wings coming out of their back, especially wings like yours.” Rachel shifts under Ryan’s stare and clears her throat. “w-well fine, lets just go in then.” With that Ryan opens the office door and shows Rachel in, closing the door behind them. All at once Rachel hears a collective gasp from the people inside as she is met by the rest of the achievement hunters. Ryan steps forward and rests his hand on Rachel’s shoulder. “Hey guys, as you can see the mission was a great and surprising success!”

“Is this the person that the bloody retarded grunt was asking about?” Gavin asks, who was spinning in his chair while giving Rachel a friendly smile. Michael mock smacks Gavin on the head, putting an end to his spinning. “Of course she is, dumbass, or can you not see the wings coming out of her back?” Gavin rubs the back of his head and gives Michael a pouty face, which he ignores. “Yes, Gavin. This is Rachel Summers. She lives at the address that we found in the covenant database and is going to stay with us until we figure out what the fuck is going on.” Ryan explains, as Rachel gives a small wave to everyone. “Uh, yeah , like Ryan said I’ll be living with you guys now, all because I grew wings overnight.” Gavin certainly seems excited about this, as he lets out a small hurray and a victory spin of his chair. Rachel turns her attention over to Jack, as he walks over to her, a curious expression across his face. “So, can you fly with those wings or are they just for show?” Surprised, Rachel gives Jack an unsure shrug. “I don’t know, I’ve only recently learned how to actually take care of my wings thanks to Ryan. I haven’t had time to think about whether I can use them to fly or not.”

“Well I’m sure you can find out tomorrow, because now it’s time for everyone to bunk down and get some sleep.” Geoff says as the walks into the office. “Gavin, can you go get some more blankets and pillows and make up a bed for our new member?” Gavin nods and walks out of the room while everyone else brings out bedding from under their desks to make their own beds for the night. Since Gavin isn’t in the room, Rachel decides to sit in Gavin’s chair, watching everyone else. “How the hell have I gone from ‘nerd Uni girl’ to 'winged girl who will somehow make everything ok?” Rachel asks out loud. Only Michael hears her, and lets out a small chuckle, leaning over to Rachel from his desk to speak to her. “We don’t really expect you to make everything ok, cause that would suck for you. But, we want you here with us so we can figure out why the covenant need you. Plus, Gavin was flipping his shit over seeing someone with wings. He thinks that it’s totally awesome to play with wings or something.” Rachel laughs at this, while accidentally smacking Michael in the face with her right wing, making her laugh even more as Michael stutters back spluttering. Gavin has returned at this point, promptly dropping the bedding in his hands to join Rachel in laughing at the sight of Michael spitting out feathers, as Geoff tells them to “Get a move on.”

Rachel stands up from Gavin’s desk to allow him to make his own bed, and picks up the blankets he had dropped earlier. It was then that Rachel realised how little space there was for her in the office, and looked about her, searching for a space that she could bed down in for the night. Ryan had noticed Rachel as she looked about the room, and called her over, patting a space next to him. “There’s a space here if you want to make a bed.” Rachel knows that there’s probably nowhere else than she can go, so she heads over to where Ryan is now lying and begins to make a makeshift bed to sleep in. What Rachel didn’t realise is that Ryan was staring at her the whole time she was busying herself with the blankets, watching the way her wings would sometimes spread out slightly and then shutter back to being folded neatly behind her back. There was something about this that made Ryan so mesmerized, but he eventually takes his gaze away as Rachel finally snuggles underneath her blanket. By then everyone else was settled down, and soon there was only the sound of deep breathing as the office slept.


	3. shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin decides to have some fun.

Rachel stirs with the familiar feeling of a tapping on her wing that she has grown used to in the time she has been living at the Roosterteeth offices. It's been two weeks since that first crazy day, and nothing much has happened since. Only a few grunts have been seen and none have given out any intel that Rachel and the others didn't already know. Rachel sits up with a yawn, wings stretching with her and, once again, whacking anyone nearby. 

This time it's Ryan, who playfully gives one a small tug, making Rachel squawk and push Ryan in the chest, yelling at him the whole time. Rachel has basically been adopted as an Achievement hunter since she came to the office, and everyone has come to accept that. She usually spends her day doing what everyone else does, record, edit, mess around with Gavin’s things. The usual. Gavin and Michael are always pulling her into silly videos, and the audience loves every second of her.   
Today is no different, and as Rachel seats herself at her make-shift desk, she is already being pulled back out of it, only to find a phone camera in her face, to which she pulls a silly face for the audience and ducks out of the way as a stuffed toy flies past her. "Already filming shenanigans Gav?" Rachel asks whilst using a wing to shield herself from another incoming fluffy missile from Michael. Gavin gives Rachel a devious grin, and glances over to where Ryan sits just long enough for Rachel to click on who will be the victim of Gavin's antics this time. 

"Gavin.." Was all Rachel could say as a warning, thinking back to the last time Gavin had pranked Ryan. Let's just say that last time, Gavin's desk ended up with garbage all over it. Without a word, Gavin gently tugs Rachel over to his desk and pokes a bag under his desk with his shoe, a silent answer to what he is planning. Looking at the worried Rachel, Gavin scoffs. “Don’t worry Rae, this is going to be absolutely top!” (Rae is a nickname Gavin gave Rachel within a few days of her arriving, a joke that can be related to Ray, who had previously left Achievement Hunter.)Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Gav, just don't let Ryan kill you." And with that Rachel sat back down to edit the videos she had from the previous day, letting her wings air out behind her.   
Later that day Gavin's shenanigans went as a complete success, well, in Michael's eyes. Gavin had placed a small button on his own desk, so that whenever Ryan 'flubbed' it would make a rather loud mooing noise which could be picked up by just about every microphone in the room. 

After around the 6th time, Ryan finally realised who's desk the noise was coming from, at which point Jeremy knew to pull out his phone to record. Who doesn't want to see Gavin with coke all over his head and soaking into his shirt?   
The fun ended all too soon, however. Right after Gavin left to clean himself up, Lindsay burst through the door of the office, beads of sweat beginning to form on her brow from running. "Guys, we have a problem. We just got some intel from the covenant database that you all need to see." And with that Lindsay was gone again, sprinting back to where she had just come from, with all the other achievement hunters following suit, Michael and Jeremy in the front, Ryan running beside Rachel who was having a hard time controlling her wings in the wind the were creating, and Geoff jogging just behind them all, worry etched onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a late update, but have a small chapter to let you all know I'm not dead. I have a lot of studying to do, and my finals start in a few days, so sorry if it's a while between chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a LONG time ago so sorry if it's a little iffy at first. Hope you liked it though!


End file.
